


i like bad boy

by littlebvg



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Korean Keith, M/M, but who isnt, hispanic lance, im not very good at this but oh well here we go, keith is a bit weird tbh, klance oneshots, lance is just asleep in this im sorry, like damn my new religion, purposely lowercase, really gay, really messy work, shiro is keith's adoptive older brother, shiro is only mentioned, they're tiny bbies and i love them so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebvg/pseuds/littlebvg
Summary: lance and keith are two tiny babies who must actually be protected, and this is just going to stay on teen and up 'cause cursing is definitely a thing.





	1. eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> keith and lance having another sleepover before all the space drama

**8:00 am**

hour fifteen of lance and keith's sleepover, and only keith was sticking it out. his heavy eyelids were tempting him to sleep, but he managed to stay awake and found himself staring at lance's sleeping self. yes, even he was aware how so very weird it sounded to be watching your _best friend sleep_. but keith didn't really care, he was too busy absorbing lance's precious little face.

he noticed lance's nostrils flared just a tad with every faint breath, which led him to see lance's mouth, open slightly. just a tiny bit of drool was coming out, and as disgusting as it should have been, keith decided to be weird and found it incredibly cute.

it was definitely not the first time he and lance had had a sleepover. although keith was too embarrassed to say hi during flight school to the point he ignored lance, lance was not the type to hold a grudge, and actually teased keith about it every chance he could get. their whole relationship was a secret, even from hunk and pidge, their mutual friends (of course, pidge has her suspicions, but she's too smart to blab around and draw attention to herself).

today, when keith stepped into lance's house, he had to dodge the pack of lance's siblings sprinting toward him. from the kitchen came a loud, laughing yell from lance's "abuelita". lance was always using his first language to speak to his family, leaving keith confused but oddly intrigued. the only language keith knew was a bit of korean, which he found totally normal. lance would, well, beg to differ, but keith never really listened to that lovable dummy.

he would peek into the kitchen for a quick hug, and then run upstairs to lance's room, where that loser was no doubt reading another book about space.

despite the fact that lance's first impression is a kind of stupid, loud, obnoxious fuck boy, he was actually quite the contrary.

yes, he flirted with everyone (with no prevail), and yes, he purposely spoke loudly and confidently, but only because he wanted to come across this way. when lance was just a little boy, he'd been bullied for the books he'd take with him, and his teachers would shake their heads and tell him, "space is empty, down here on earth is where it is." of course, even little lance was stubborn, so he pushed away the advice and kept studying studying studying those astronomy books. granted, he did make sure to read them only when he was alone, still afraid of getting picked on.

the stairs leading up to lance's room- no, the _whole house_ was filled with smiling pictures of family trips and vacations, nothing like keith had really seen before. of course, he knew that some pictures around the house were usual, but not always. his older adoptive brother, shiro, did love taking them, he just kept them stored on his laptop, apparently "saving" them for a trip?

when keith goes inside lance's room, it's always the biggest mess ever. maps strewn across the floor, books piling up near his desk and on his bedside table, and the occasional compass popping up every now and then.

too busy thinking, keith had hardly noticed lance stirring in his sleep, and had grabbed keith while still in deep sleep. keith of course was pulled back into present time, and tensed up with lance's arm thrown over him. gently, he tried plucking the arm off, but lance would whine and only clutch keith's shirt more. eventually, keith gave up, chuckling, and let lance's arm stay as he fell asleep too, lance's pleasant scent too much to resist.

by morning, lance would wake up and see his arm around keith. instead of moving it, lance would just get a bit red and hug the finally peaceful keith closer.


	2. i know you wanna slip under my armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance finally gets angry at keith for all his anger issue-caused ignoring, and puts his foot down for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is going to be at the galaxy garrison and lance is going to be a pouty little boy thank you very much

staring up at the ceiling in his shared bunk, lance couldn't help but remember all of the cold feelings from keith.

he ignored him during class when lance was just trying to be friendly, i mean, so what if it was during a quiz??

keith pretended not to hear him in the hallways but lance _knew_ keith could hear him, because when he yelled, "wait up!" keith would stay faced ahead and walk even faster!

the worst part was probably the fact that keith would rather sit by himself in the cafeteria, doing who knows what. usually, he'd let pidge stop by and sit next to him for a couple minutes and they'd dance around each other, wanting to talk about one specific topic, but both being too polite to work up the nerve to initiate the conversation. pidge would eventually leave and join the _cool_ table (where lance and hunk sat).

and after, oh gosh, that emo son of a bitch came running to lance every possible second! the nerve of that boy! just thinking about him got lance frustratingly angry, with just a pinch of confusion mixed in there. 

lance threw the covers over his head and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"well, two can play at that game," he muttered softly, the burdens of the day catching up to him, forcing him into a deep sleep. one where he'd dream a-all about keith and his stupid little mullet that complimented his stupid little smile. 

~ 

by morning, lance was totally refreshed. the angry tossing and turning of sleep was practically nonexistent, and looking back on last night, he was actually grateful for something to think of besides life back on earth. (he'd never fully admit it, but lance missed his family more than anything, and he'd give practically _anything_ for some good homecooked food again.) lance shook his head and let the ideas leave his brain, telling himself that the whole point of coming here was to graduate and become some big hotshot astronaut so no one at home would have to worry about money, and so lance could just send back all the money he made. 

lance groaned, and flopped himself out of bed, the dull gray concrete ground. pulling himself back up, he somehow managed to crawl his way to the bathroom where hunk had already taken a shower, and was brushing his teeth. he gave a quick nod towards lance when he saw him, and threw a towel at him as he finished up.

"the bathroom's all yours," hunk assured, putting his toothbrush into the cup. 

lance nodded in thanks, closed the door behind him, and got ready for a new day.

~ 

when lance got into the hallway with hunk, the first thing he'd usually do was call out keith's name in hopes of him joining hunk on their walk to class, but today he shrugged at the confused hunk, who was waiting for lance to do exactly that. 

even _keith_ was waiting for the call of his name, and was ready to run away with a hint of redness. 

lance just looked ahead and made his way to his first class with hunk, already dreading the next class, the class he shared with keith.

his first class was always a boring one, and he spent most of it laughing to himself coyly over how confused keith must've been. in fact, the teacher had to call him out a few times and ask him if he'd like to share this oh-so-funny joke to the class. lance sunk down in his seat and muttered a small no each time, letting them get on with class. 

when they were dismissed, lance ran to the door where he stopped abruptly to casually walk out, not noticing his professor shaking his head at him, exasperated.

keith passed by and practically waited for lance to catch up to him in order to invite him to sit next to lance during class, but lance strode by, his lanky legs getting him where he wanted to go much faster, leaving keith stood in the hallway feeling kind of hurt. 

lance was starting to feel the uncomfortable tension of ignoring keith though, because now, he had nothing to do. in this class, he'd usually make little spit balls and aim at the ends of keith's mullet, or spread around a note saying, "keith kogane, more like keith is gay." (although the note never really got to keith, he knew he was gay anyways).

instead of entertaining himself though, lance was forced to, god forbid, _actually listen to the professor_. by the end of class, lance almost fell asleep, and would have had it not been for hunk throwing pencils at the back of his head from behind. 

"now for the worst time of day, lunch!" 

i guess you could say lance would pretty excited. 

him and hunk sat over at their table, and lance made it a point not to look over at keith's table. when hunk's chewing stopped though, he _had_ to look over, the only time hunk stopped eating was when he was absolutely and utterly shocked. 

keith was heading over to their table, but stomping over would probably describe him best. he grabbed lance's hand and yanked him onto his feet, then leading him to a little janitor's closet.

"what the fuck, lance?! why have you been ignoring me all day?" just from listening to him lance could tell he was emotional. his voice cracked about three times alone. 

lance decided to play it cool, and leaned onto the wall. "well what do you mean? i haven't been doing anything, just going with the motions, stopping to flirt with a girl or two. y'know, the usual."

keith huffed and crossed his arms, looking down. 

"did i.. did i do something? i thought we were o-ok?" 

from hearing the absolutely wrecked sound of keith's voice, lance could almost swear he was near tears, and the watering of keith's eyes wasn't helping. 

forgetting about keith's absolute shyness, lance grabbed keith into a hug and mumbled a small apology into his shoulder. keith was stiff and tense for a second, but melted into the hug, holding lance tight. lance absentmindedly stroked keith's mullet, and whispered, "lo siento" into keith's ear again and again, until he thought keith was feeling a bit better. 

lance pulled away and looked down at keith, lightheartedly punching his arm.

"you ok?"

keith nodded and grabbed lance again, not wanting to end the hug just yet, and who was lance to tell him to stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god they're so gay i love them!!!


	3. young god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm not the biggest mythology fan (i am i just dont know many as of right now)),: but i remember apollo having romantic feelings toward hyacinthus, a handsome young spartan prince. hyacinthus dies... but.... let's change that to _almost_ dies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith is going to be hyacinthus, the young spartan prince, and lance of course the god. for those of you who actually have a clue about mythology, i am so sorry if i butchered this, i swear this is just for trash purposes!!!

lance, the god of sun, light, archery, poetry and art, was a god of many talents. his tan skin due to his incredible love of the outdoors, when looking for him, higher the chance would be he's laying on a rock, playing his lyre as he hum along. occasionally, he'd take a pause, and write down a few lyrics on himself. his arm, his leg, his hand, any bare skin he could read and decipher later on to form flowing music. 

recently, however, lance found himself completely and utterly bored. the women he once found beautiful and full of light became the same marble statue again and again over and over. lance was definitely not picky. he simply wanted another reason to make the poetry that dried up to flow from the tips of his fingers again. 

as lance strolled downstream, he heard noises coming from across it. noises similiar to his when he practiced using his bow and arrow. his curiosity at it's peak, he skipped on the rocks leading to the other side, and grew closer to the noises, before suddenly, he used his quick reflexes to duck below what seemed like a sharp, circled... discus? 

lance shrieked _quite_ a manly shriek, and popped his head back up to perhaps force the plague onto whomever dared to attempt to behead lance. his gaze fell on a fairskinned man, eyes slightly narrowed, with a grin not even a god could beat (no god besides lance, of course). he immediately forgot all manners, and stared into the eyes of the man, just barely noticing the.. _awkward_ hairstyle on his head. short at the forehead curling in, accentuating his prominent cheekbones, the hair longer toward the back, curling into a half curl. 

he finally noticed the direction the man was looking at, the discus sitting at the end. it finally snapped him out of it, and argumentive, ready to curse lance reappeared. 

"excuse me, but, i was just wondering whAT THE HECK YOU WERE THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED SOMEONE!!! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE CURSED WITH THE PLAGUE, HUH? 'CAUSE GET WHAT. I AM A GOd. and i. can do that. yep." the first yelling lance noticed that instead of yelling, why not brag? in order to seem more suave, he crossed his legs and shoved his arm out to lean against a tree, but instead missed completely.

the tanned god fell onto his side, earning a slight chuckle from the still unnamed fairskinned spartan, who kneeled down beside him. his tilting head made the pitch black hair of his lean as well, and a side of his face was covered, leaving lance with only a partial view when he'd rather have a full view. 

"well, look at this. a god at my feet. i hope you don't mind me saying this, but what sort of god are you? i'm not sure i've ever heard of a god like you before." the spartan's smile left lance's godly heart beating irregularly, even moreso when he brushed away a leaf from his dirty brown hair. the grin on the slightly freckled god's face was seen as endearing, and the spartan had to hold back from forgetting everything and kissing him right then and there. 

regaining his composure, the god dusted himself off and sat cross legged in front of the spartan, not having heard his question at all. "so, handsome, pray tell, what is your name?"

"keith," the mortal responded. 

_keith. usually keith was the name of peasants, of mere stepping stones on the way to the castle from what i've heard, but that matters none, from his looks i can already tell he will be a promising muse._ , lance thought. 

keith cleared his throat and stood up, the increasing space between them oddly apparent to lance, and most unwelcome. 

"i suppose i must go, i sincerely apologies for almost.. well, beheading you, but i'm sure my elder brother will be wondering of where i've run off to. perhaps i'll have the pleasure of meeting you again...?" keith trailed off, realising he hadn't caught the god's name either. 

"lance. call me lance." 

keith smiled and grabbed his discus, running off between the trees, leaving lance contemplating just what had happened here. of course, flirting with mortals was allowed, but lance never thought he'd fall for a _male_ mortal, but could he help it if this specific one was so pleasant looking he could pass as a god? of course not. so, maybe it'd be ok if he pursued this relationship, just using this _keith_ individual as a muse, that's all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaahhh i enjoyed writing this far too much. if my wording seems a tad medieval, i happened to notice that too (the downside of reading classics, woops!!) no matter how amazing lance is, you guys are the real gods!!


	4. golden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of young god, or, the apollo and hyacinthus otherwise known as lance and keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keith and lance have breakfast together!!

as keith walked away from the god, lance, he couldn't help but break his suave act and squealed just a bit as soon as he was out of sight. he was absolutely baffled with what had just happened, particularly the part where he had _flirted with a god_. 

granted, it probably wouldn't mean much, lance was most likely looking for another god to be with, not a mortal like keith. and besides, keith was already too busy practicing his discus throwing to every think about anything as trivial as marriage... or so he tried to convince himself. 

in reality, keith would give anything to be with that absolute _god_. in spite of himself, he couldn't help but find that the way the god of archery practically fell for keith, pulled at his heartstrings, playing a melody not heard before. 

on his way to the castle, keith hummed and skipped his way through the forest he'd explored ever since he could crawl. memories were attached to each and every tree, almost, bringing up another story, in another time in his life, with another flurry of emotions.

he'd go home to the castle with a new memory. one that included that gorgeous, tanned, messy haired god, who he just couldn't help but daydream about as he walked.

as a prince, it was not keith's duty to go around falling in love aimlessly. prodded by his late father, he was encouraged to marry someone of the same title, or at least someone with the same fortune. after all, the duty of continuing the royal line was placed upon keith's shoulders at a very young age. 

as the younger of two brothers, perhaps he should have been burdened later at life, but due to his older brother, shiro, and his exceptional skills when it came to war, _keith_ ended up having to fill the place of the helpless "prince" (although around the castle he was teased continuously as the, "ice princess").

~

 

"good morning," keith yawned, a day having passed since last seeing lance the god. little did he expect a response, coming from across the room, past the balcony doors. 

it was a familiar voice, but nonetheless, keith grabbed the discus he kept under his pillow, and tiptoed over to the balcony, not caring about the little clothes on his body. sneakily, he crept up on the shadow, and manage to speedily turn them around, pressing them against the wall. 

a curse came from the being, and in turning around, keith let out a squeak of shock, letting _lance_ go immediately. 

"i-i am so sorry, lance, i had no idea it was you. if i had known, i would never have greeted you as i just di-"

keith was cut off by a finger to his lips, and a tan one at that. the god wore a calm smile, reassuring keith of his forgiveness. "all is well, keith, don't you worry. i suppose it's my fault for popping in for such an unexpected visit. surely, if it burdens you, i can show myself the way out."

keith shook his head violently at such a thought, and gave lance a quick smile, before noticing him leaning in to whisper in his ear. 

lance's voice dropped down a couple of notches, and his warm breath gave keith chills as he whispered, "i'm glad you are letting me stay, especially with such a pretty view." keith looked past the balcony for a moment, admiring the view as well. "no, keith, not that one. i'm talking about the view right in front of me, the one draped only in a see-through night-piece, giving me _quite_ the view." 

realising what he meant, keith looked down and realised that yes, he was still just in his nightgown, the one meant firstly as a joke from his brother, but one that keith had actually liked, for it's comfortable feel and fashionable style. pale little keith soon became _burning little keith_ the blush spreading even to his neck almost. 

the god laughed and stepped into keith's room, laying comfortably on his bed. 

keith stood at the doorway, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. he'd never brung a soul into his room before, no one besides his servants even stepped foot into it. 

"have you eaten?" lance begun, breaking the silence. "i certainly haven't, and i am _dying_ for a plate of fried pig right now."

keith brightened up at this, and called a servant to his room at once, asking them to bring a large breakfast plate with them. unlike the rest of the royals, keith and shiro were the only ones to address the servants with respect, understanding that they hadn't particularly chosen this life, and were born into it, just as the brothers were. 

as they waited for the food to be brought up, lance left not a second empty. he filled the room with tales and love stories that could make even the toughest of spartan soldiers blush a heavy blush, so you can only imagine keith's reaction to all this. 

if not for his warm attitude, and the way he seemed to draw keith in, the young prince might've been more uncomfortable than entertained. 

the sound of knocking on keith's door was not very welcome, considering it interrupted the story of the young god corrupting the goddesses up above, on mount olympus (which were obvious lies, but keith's doe eyes were too blind to notice). 

keith strolled over to the door, and took the tray from the shaking servant. he was probably new, because if he had been a resident of this castle before, he'd have known keith was no one to be afraid of. 

"thank you, do not bother setting a table, i am comfortable doing it myself." keith spoke, the cowering servant calming slightly. 

"y-yes sir," they said, turning around, stepping tensely away from the door. 

the rest of the morning was a combination of grabbing his stomach from the pain of laughing, stuffing food down his face, or shaking his head from third-hand embarrassment for lance. 

who knew even gods could be clumsy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not quite sure if i want to end this here, considering this is kind of short. maybe it should have been a separate story, woops! sorry if it was weirdly rushed, i had a sense of urgency throughout the whole thing,, feel free to comment, honestly, there is nothing better than a comment. thank you for being so great!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith can't fall asleep, so he goes to lance's room and falls asleep there instead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're in allura's castle now. tbh this was a well needed break from the greek mythology au. i love it, but, lance the god needs a break.

keith tossed. keith turned. no matter what he did he couldn't relax enough to fall asleep.

yes, he was definitely tired, but something about his bed just.. _didn't feel right_. either the pillows were too warm or the room was too cold etc. keith needed this sleep, too. after a hard day of training, he had to rest up for tomorrow.

so, in a desperate attempt, keith grabbed his blanket and slid out his door. he tiptoed past the doors until he reached lance's room. keith knew lance would probably be asleep by now, so he didn't bother to knock, and just let himself right in. 

lance snorted and propped himself up on his elbow. "who's there," he asked, reaching for his glasses. "oh. keith it's only you, you scared me for a second." 

from the doorway, lance could see all of keith. messy haired, half naked, angel keith. he had a small bit of red creeping up onto his face, and looked at keith, expecting an explanation.

"i couldn't fall asleep.. so.. i came here.." keith was already fidgeting, and rocked back and forth on his feet. "maybe it was a bad idea, i'll go." 

lance practically jumped out of bed to grab keith's wrist, pulling him toward his bed, keith a blushing mess.

lance laid down, and made room for keith. of course, spooning would happen, red emo boy knew this from the start. what he didn't account for was the twirling of his hair, or the little praises whispered in his ear. 

"you don't know how beautiful you are, even with bedhead." "i've missed you, well, no, i've missed _this_. this lovey dovey stuff." 

it was all just sweet at the beginning but somehow he managed to get even sweeter, and keith was starting to fall asleep to lance's voice, and the warmth of his embrace.

eventually, when keith's breathing evened out, lance smiled to himself, and fell asleep that way, grinning like an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 4 am dont yell at me if it's bad and short, i alREADY KNOW.


	6. crimson headed, kinking blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some nice bookstore klance. tbh most of this is just keith being a bookworm and liking books, go ahead and try to tell me he isn't an absolute word junky.

keith stared at his bookshelf, his head tilted, tongue sticking out just a bit as he stared for one, _just one_ book he hadn't already read.

no luck. his bookworm-self had already read each page from top to bottom, left to right, cover to cover. 

"it seems like it's time to pay a visit to the bookstore," he sighed, scratching his unwashed scalp. 

so, he threw on a baggy black t-shirt, slid on some flats (who ever said flats were just for girls, right?) and headed out. 

since he'd managed to save up enough to buy an old, but still working, car of his own, the trip to 'half price books' was fairly enjoyable. 

it was still pretty empty when keith got there, he managed to get there at nine on the dot, the exact moment they open. (keith had memorized their schedule the moment he moved into this area).

inside, he wasn't surprised to see a couple of people here and there, picking at the records, settled down at the tables and chairs already engulfed into their books.

not really knowing _what_ he wantef to read, keith aimlessly browsed the front of the store, which consisted of mainly cliche steamy romances, cheesy westerns, and tales of horror and menace that could make even the coldest man shiver in fright.

of course, he ignored the romances and westerns, and headed to the horror section.

the first name to catch his eye was, of course, Stephen King. as horror mainstream as he was, keith had to admit his stories managed to freak keith the fuck out.

none of the books really spoke to him although he momentarily stopped at Joyland to read a tad. "meh," he shrugged. "i'll take it if i can't find anything better."

 

putting the book back on the shelf and making a mental note for later, he headed off deeper into the store. 

now, keith was in college. and being that typical college goer, he didn't exactly have any money to spare. he'd only gotten in for his exceptional grades and was lucky to get a scholarship. i guess you could say keith was thrifty, because he found himself in the clearance section.

this time he managed to snag a classic, Gone With the Wind. his mom had always been a fan of the good 'ol classics, and it rubbed off on him.

"you know what, i should treat myself. why not get a few other books too, i deserve them," he convinced himself, obviously feeling a bit better now that he'd found at least one.

for a split second he was tempted to buy the Harry Potter series, but once he started reading, he got a bit bored. it was good stuff, yes, but his tastes changed. goodbye Harry, hello Charles.

looking at the classics section, keith eyed a couple of novels, slid them onto his growing stack of books, and moved on. 

huffing a bit, he finally took the stack and slid it onto the checkout counter, careful not to make them topple over. 

"well well well that's quite a stack we've got there," a tanned, and pretty good looking guy said from behind the cash register. 

keith shrugged and chuckled awkwardly, not really one for conversation....especially when the one he was conversing with had the cheek bones of an angel.

keith glanced at the guy's name tag. **lance** , it read. 

one by one lance scanned the books, not hesitating to comment positively on most, and if not, at least murmuring in interest after seeing the cover and author.

all the while, keith stood, favoring one leg so his hips were slanted, an awkward little bean as he chewed his lips absentmindedly.

"damn this boy looks good.." keith thought, hoping his attraction wasn't _too_ obvious.

finally, the books were in the bag, and keith's sneaky glances were forced to end. 

"here's your receipt, have a nice day," lance said as he smiled a pearly white grin toward keith.

"well fuck me," he thought, crossing his fingers that his face wasn't a complete give-away.

keith took the receipt, their fingers brushing momentarily, and headed outside the store with his books.

it wasn't 'till he was standing on the sidewalk that he noticed writing on the given paper. a phone number, with a cheesy little winky face beside it. 

cheeks fully heated, his head swerved to the store window, and saw lance smiling at him, waving a bit.

keith awkwardly did the same, trying to supress the stupid grin on his stupidly red face all thanks to that stupidly hot guy.

he remembered what how earlier, the thought "fuck me" came to mind.

guess his wish would eventually come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was??? this short????? if so, sorry!!! and it may be poorly written but... you came here not me... you have to admit the ending was great though come on

**Author's Note:**

> aahhhh welp that was short!! i hope it wasn't too bad, thank you for being amazing!!


End file.
